


It Almost Happened.

by orphan_account



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, F slur, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, I think that’s it, If you cry sorry I’ll give you a hug, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Past Child Abuse, SDR2 Spoilers, help I’m obsessed with soudam, ok bye have fun reading, the third chapter murder is based of the third chapter murder in the first game, this is my first story on here so sexy ikr im swag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was so close. I could feel their hot breath hit my face as we both just stared at each other. My heart was racing and my face was burning up I could feel it. Our bodies were pressed against each other and he gave me this look. This look of pure love and affection. I couldn’t help but smile, that look was the best thing I’ve ever seen. They’re so pretty... My smile soon faded away, I started to tear up and I looked at him with eyes of disbelief, all they said to me was “I’m sorry Kazuichi.” It almost happened..I almost experienced love..
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	It Almost Happened.

He’s back.

Honestly, what did I expect to happen? After years of abuse throughout my childhood and middle school life did I really expect him to leave my memory once I left to go to Hopes Peak?

Maybe going here was a mistake, me and my classmates, the people I was supposed to be friends with. The people I thought would give me a whole new start and give me hope and help me look towards the future, were thrown onto this mysterious island and forced to brutally murder each other. 

What was this kind of bullshit? It had to have been a joke, this can’t be real...is what I thought. Before the first person died. Byakuya Togami was the first victim of this heart wrenching “killing game”. And we went through the trial and we found out one of our friends was basically a psycho,,that’s Nagito for you.

In the end, one of my friends, well I thought he was my friend Teruteru was found guilty and from there was executed in a really bad way..I never thought I would see someone get murdered right in front of my eyes, especially not in that way. Watching his body get boiled alive and watching his skin disintegrate in the lava and seeing him getting practically deep fried was too much for all of us.

After that, we all decided to go back to our rooms, I wanted to cry. I wanted to break down right there and then. But I couldn’t I can’t. I’m the ultimate mechanic for crying out loud. I’m supposed to be a strong and confident leader. I’m above average, I’m held at such high standards. People wish they were like me, in my spot. Wish they could trade places with me.

This is all an act.

I pulled myself up off of the cold, tiled floor and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn’t look like this before, I looked a lot different. 

I closed my eyes and remembered how everything went the day I was done with it all. The day I was done with the bullying, with the abuse, with my life. With my everything.

It had been a normal day of school, a normal day full of getting ignored and a normal day full of constant reminders that I’m useless and I’m a burden. Nothing out of the ordinary for good old Kazuichi Souda.

I walked home by myself as usual, who was there to walk with me anyway? I had no one to talk to, I had no one at all. They all left me a long time ago, and I’ve come to terms with that, it really doesn’t bother me at all. 

Once I got home I knocked on the door, only to be opened by the one person I feared the most..my father. Haruki Souda, he taught me everything I know. That doesn’t make him a good father though. He’s still the most hated person in my life, never will I ever hate someone as much as I hate him. I looked up at him with my dark brown eyes as I was pretty below average in height these days.

“Hey Dad.” I forced a smile and tried to look as nice as possible.

He only returned my smile with a pure look of disgust. The only feeling I had inside was hatred but as much as I didn’t want to admit it, there was also fear. 

“Get in here Faggot. You’re causing a scene.” 

There were so many things I could’ve said to that sentence if I had the guts. There were so many things I could’ve said to him if I wasn’t afraid of getting beat until I couldn’t walk. The bruises from yesterday still aren’t healed. All he has to do is hit them one more time and I’ll be a crying mess for days. 

First of all, I definitely wasn’t a “faggot”. I have no clue where that even came from, I’m 100% straight. Maybe he found out I kissed that boy in 3rd grade, or maybe he found out I told my mom I wanted to explore my sexuality a little more. Maybe I was gay, no that doesn’t even sound right. Kazuichi Souda likes guys? No, I’m supposed to like women and women only. Well at least that’s what my dad says.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this, this is my first book so I’m not sure how you guys will react but yeah!! i hope you guys enjoy :)


End file.
